Enseñame
by chibichibi Twilighter Greyssed
Summary: En realidad es un fic de Bajo la mis estrella, pero lo puse en Twilig ya que no encontré la opción de The fault un tour stars


Hola. Vengo con esta idea y espero que les guste. Este fic iba a ser de Edward y Bella, pero quise experimentar con otros personajes, y como acababa de releer Bajo la Misma estrella quise algo de este Libro. Así que espero les guste mi idea y me comenten que les parece.

Este fic será cortito, tendrá entre tres, cuatro o cinco capítulos aun no lo sé jejejeje.

* * *

DECLAMER: Los personajes son de John Green, yo solo soy responsable de esta locura.

ENSEÑAME

* * *

has el bien sin mirar a quien.

Augustus pov.

Llego al borde del edificio. Miro hacia abajo; la distancia es de más o menos seis metros de alto y espero que sea suficiente para morir. Doy un largo suspiro. Las manos me tiemblan, siento un gran agujero en el estómago. Siempre le he tenido miedo a las alturas, pero siento que es una buena manera de morir. Doy otro largo suspiro y vuelvo a mirar hacia abajo. La distancia se hace más grande ante mis ojos.

-Pssss-Escucho un sonido proveniente desde atrás de mi. Me alejo un poco del borde, giro lentamente sobre sobre mis talones para ver quien ha llamado. No logro ver a nadie, así que me vuelvo acercar al borde.

-¡Hey tú!-Dice alguien a mis espaldas.

Me giro nuevamente para ver quien me llama. Esta vez logro ver a una chica. Ella está a unos buenos cinco metros de distancia.

-¿Vas arrojarte?-Pregunta y señala hacia delante.

-No es asunto tuyo niña-Digo.

-Ehm...¿Quieres morir? porque...Sí te arrojas de esa altura, no creo que lo consigas. Creo que necesitas más altura-Dice.

-He dicho que no es asunto tuyo mocosa.

-¿Tienes algo de dinero en los bolsillos? Podrías dármelo antes de morir. No creo que te sirva de algo cuando ya estés muerto-Dice. Escucho que trata de esconder una risita tosiendo un poco.

-Lárgate de aquí-Digo.

-¿Porque? yo he llegado primero, así que el que debería irse eres tú.

La fulmino con la mirada.

-Oye...¿De verdad piensas lanzarte?- Pregunta.

Dudo un poco y luego digo:

-Sí.

-Mmm... ¿Quieres ayuda?- Pregunta.

-¿Como?-pregunto.

-Mmm...Puedo...No se, empujarte, si quieres.

-¿Estás loca?

-No más que tú. Ehmm...Según tú, ¿Por qué quieres saltar? ¿Tu novia te engaño? ¿Mataste a alguien y tu consciencia no te deja en paz?

-¡No!

-¿Eres de esa gente de los que les gusta la adrenalina y hacen cosas estúpidas? Por qué sería mejor que saltarás en bongie o saltarás de en paracaídas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? alguien podría secuestrarte-Digo para cambiar de tema.

La chica ríe estruendosamente.

-No lo creo-dice sin dejar de sonreír-¿Te vas a lanzar o no?- Pregunta.

-No-Digo y me alejo del borde.

Camino hacia donde esta ella; puedo mejor su aspecto. La chica es delgada, viste unos jeans desgastados y una polera color verde que hace que sus ojos resalten su color. Debajo de sus bonitos ojos verdes tiene hematomas con un ligero color purpura.

-Lo sabía-dice, llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-¿Qué de que?- Replica y da un pasa hacia atrás.

-Según tú ¿ como es que sabes que no iba a lanzarme?

-Es fácil-Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Si tenías ganas de lanzarte no lo hubieras pensado demasiado, solo te hubieras arrojado sin meditarlo tanto tiempo.

Tenía razón.

-Soy Hazel Grace-Dice tendiéndome una mano.-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta.

-Soy Augustus Waters-Digo y le estrecho la mano.

-¿Waters? Waters, Waters-dice llevándose el dedo índice a su barbilla y dándole unos cuantos suena ,pero no sé de dónde.

-Tal vez te suene si enciendes la televicion y miras los comerciales de bebida energetizantes-Digo. La marca de la bebida es muy reconocida.

-Mmm...Como se- Dice y se encoge de hombros.

Esta joven cita es muy rara.

-Tengo que irme- Le digo a la chica.

-Ok-Contesta y se va a donde quiera que allá estado.

Por mi parte camino hasta donde estaba la escalera en la cual he subido y bajo por estas hasta que estoy en el suelo. Voy directo a mi apartamento. Cuando la voz de la chica llama a mis espaldas.

-¡Agust! -Gritaba mientras viene corriendo. Se detiene frente a mí.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Pregunto.

-Necesito que me ayudes-dice.

-No puedo.

-Claro que sí. No sabes que cuando ayudas a alguien, ese alguien tiene que ayudarte también.

-Eso se le llama reprochar- Contesto.

-Uhmm..Bueno, pues si no quieres no te obligare, solo recuerda que te he salvado la vida.

-¿Salvado mi vida?

Asiente en respuesta.

Tenia razón, pero no iba a dejársela fácil. Tengo que admitir que se veía muy guapa cuando se enojaba.

-No has salvado mi vida, mejor dicho: has arruinado mi muerte.

-¿Porque?- Preguntó con un poco de enfado.

Puse los ojos en te daré explicaciones. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Hazel Grace se gira y me da la espalda.

-No necesito de tu ayuda- dice cruzan doce de brazos y comienza a caminar por la acera, en dirección hacia donde yo me dirigía. Voy tras de ella.

-Pero sí hace cinco minutos tú...

-¡Ya no quiero tu ayuda!-medio grita.

Ella era exasperante.

-Disculpame. soy un idiota. Quiero ayudarte en lo que necesites-digo.

Se gira y queda frente a mi.

-¡Gracias Waters. Eres un amor!- Dice . Coloca los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se separó de mí.

-Lo lamento. Actúe por puro impulso- se disculpó.

-¿En que te voy a ayudar?-Pregunte.

-¿Traes efectivo?

Palpé mis bolsillos.

Saco mi cartera de los bolsillos del pantalón y se la muestro.

-Ok. Eso servirá.

La miro sospechoso.

-Calma señor riquillo. No pienso robarte. Bueno, solo un poco.

Me toma de la mano y me arrastro calles abajo hasta llegar a un pequeño supermercado.

-¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto curioso.

-Compraremos comida para las personas.

-¿Quienes?

-No comas ansias Waters, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

Entramos al supermercado. Hazel tomo un carrito y lo comenzó a llenar de comida enlatada hasta que el carrito estuvo lleno. Una vez lleno se dirijo a pagar.

-¿Qué es lo que harás con tanta comida?- Pregunte una vez que estábamos fuera del supermercado.

-Lo sabrás pronto-dice.

Caminamos hasta llega a las barrio más pobre de la ciudad. En cuanto nos vieron con el carrito lleno de cosas las persona que se encuentran en las calle e incluso unas salen de sus casas se acercan a nosotros.

-Hemos llegado-dice Hazel.

-Pensamos que no llegarías-dice un chico, este debe de tener la misma edad que Hazel.

-Nunca les he fallado-dice Hazel-además ¿Dónde se encuentra Peter?

Él chico se encoge de hombros.

-Más te vale que me digas la verdad Isaac.

-No te estoy mintiendo -dice el chico-. ¿Quién es él? -Isaac me señala.

Hazel me mira y dice:

-Él es un amigo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunta nuevamente Isaac.

-Él vino a ayudarme.

-Um...-dice nuevamente él chico.

-Hagan una fila para poder entregarles la comida.

La mayoría de las personas que se encuentran hacen una fila .Ayudo a Hazel Grace a separar la comida en partes iguales en cada bolsa y después se las voy pasando y ella se las entrega. Unas vez que Haz el entrega la última bolsa de comida enlatada. Se gira hacia mí.

-Eso es todo por hoy, mañana tenemos cosas por hacer.

-¿Mañana?-le preguntó.

Asiente y dice-: Sí, dijiste que me iba a ayudar.

-Si pero...

Hazel hace un gracioso puchero que hace la verse bastante guapa. Es imposible negarse, así que acepto. Si me desaparezco por unos cuantos días a mis padres no creo que les haga daño.

-¿A qué hora?-Pregunto.

Su rostro se ilumino como si estuviera recibiendo la mejor noticia del mundo.

-A las 10:00am en...El edificio donde nos vimos.

Asiento y le sonrió.

-Está a esa hora.

-Perfecto-dice, se acerca a mí, me toma desprevenido y se despide con un beso en la mejilla. No soy capaz de responder y me quedo paralizado. Ella gira sobre sus talones y se va. Como un idiota la miro marcharse hasta que desaparece de mi vista. Me doy cuenta que parezco un idiota. Camino de nuevo por donde hemos llegado. Voy directo a mi departamento.

¿Qué les parece? En realidad me gustaría que comentaran que les ha parecido. Aun no se cuántos capítulos tendrá. Pero si sé que será una historia corta. También aviso que estaré actualizando cada dos semanas. Serán varios capítulos de todas mis historias. Así que nos vemos del 23 al 25 de mayo. Quisiera poder actualizar seguido pero me es imposible. Nos vemos pronto Sí el de allá arriba lo permite jejejeje ;)

©©T×G™


End file.
